To Pass the Time: OneShot Collections
by Buu-Huu
Summary: A bunch of Inuyasha One-shots and maybe some crossovers. Enjoy!
1. My Text, Your Text: I Luv U!

My text, your text: I Luv U!

BEEP: Message Sent

Kagome sat down on her bed waiting for her secret admirer to reply. Every night for the past few months, Kagome had been texting back and forth with her text buddy who goes by the name "Dog boy". She has never met him, or even know how he looks likes but Kagome slowly started finding herself growing very fond of this text buddy. He seems so sweet and nice, she's starting to think he's too good to be true.

BEEP: 1 Message received

GUD PM. YEA, I'M STILL UP, CANT STOP THINKIN BOUT U. WAT R U DOING?

Kagome smiled. At first, this guy crept her out and thought that he might be a stalker or something but all those thoughts vanished. There was something about him that made Kagome think he wasn't obsessed with her. She replied:

NM. ANS MY QUEST., WHO R U WHEN WILL I MEET U I WNT 2 SEE U SO BADLY! WHEN I MEET U, I'M GONNA KISS U!

Kagome blushed at that last comment and pressed the send button. She sighed. She wants to meet her secret admirer so much! She has waited for so long.

BEEP: 1 Message received

HNYU FELL IN LUV W/ MIKO.

"What is he going on about? Is this one of his riddles or what?" One of the things that Kagome liked about him was that he liked to send her riddles whenever she wasn't doing anything or feeling bad. Another message:

TRDGY. MIKO DIES, HNYU PINNED 2 TREE

"What kind of riddle is this?" Kagome asked herself. She knew what he was talking about. The legend of the Goshinboku...

"The Goshinboku! that's the answer!"

Kagome text her answer and added:

U STILL DIDN'T ANS MY ?

She sent her message and waited for a reply.

BEEP: 1 Message received

I'M CLOSE 2 U LOVE, LOOK OUT UR WNDOW, UP IN GOSHINBOKU

Kagome looked out her window and found a pair of amber orbs staring at her. She blinked. She couldn't believe it. The person staring back at her was someone she knew but didn't talk to, was always around but wouldn't even give her a second glance, or so she thought.

"Inuyasha? Your Dog Boy? Your my secret admirer? I didn't even think you knew I existed"

Inuyasha leapt from the tree into Kagome's room.

"What has blue eyes, black hair and is the most beautiful being in this world?" Inuyasha asked

"Ahh..."

"You. I've been watching you Kagome and ever since I laid eyes on you, I didn't look at any other girl. When I got your cell number from Miroku, I decided to get to know you through text what I couldn't say it in person."

Kagome was still in shock. Here was Inuyasha Takahashi, the most popular guy in school and the most sought after by girls, standing in her room, declaring to her that he likes her! Out of all the girls he picks HER! He's her text buddy, secret admirer and now, she finds out she's the girl of his affections.

"Inuyasha... I...uh...never would expect YOU to be Dog Boy..."

"Well... my name after all is Inuyasha. Kagome I wanted to ask you this in person... will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha had a puppy dog look on his face. Kagome couldn't resist. This was the guy that she'd been waiting for.

"Yes Inuyasha! I've waited for so long to meet the guy that makes me smile"

Inuyasha smiled. "You text earlier that you would kiss me when you meet me..." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome, he placed his lips on hers for a chaste kiss.

"That's not fair"

"What? Why?"

"I said I would kiss you. YOU kissed me so that's not fair"

"Your right..."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha. Afterwards, Inuyasha left to go home and Kagome went to bed with a smile. Her cell beeped

1 Message received

GUD PM LUV. SWEET DREAMS, I'LL BE DREAMIN OF U. LUV YA, UR DOG BOY.

Kagome smiled and text:

I'LL BE DREAMING OF U 2. GUD PM. SWEET DREAMS.

THE END


	2. Koga and Ryoga, Nut Jobs and Girls

Koga and Ryoga, Nut Jobs and Girls

Jst 2 let u guys know, this fic is AU.

On a nice peaceful day in Tokyo (which is rare at times) a young ookami-youkai sits on the park bench and contemplates about his life.

"Hmm...everything seems to be going on fine except..."

The young wolf pictures an inu-hanyou holding a girl with black hair in his arms.

"ARGH! Why did she have to go to dog breath! She was suppose to be with me! AHHHHHH!" Koga was ruffling his black hair in frustration. Everything in his life was well... except for his love life. Just then something popped out of the bushes in front of him.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!"

Koga looked at the guy in front of him. He blinked. they guy had matching yellow and black ensemble. He could of sworn that he saw fangs in his mouth... but his didn't look like a youkai... but he could feel his battle aura rise a bit.

"Yo, buddy, you're in the park and would you mind keepin it down a bit? some of us are trying to think"

Ryoga looked at the guy in front of him. /Whoa! he has looks like a... like a wolf and his battle aura is different/ "Oh, sorry. Do you mind telling me where the Tendo Dojo is? I'm kinda lost."

Koga looked at the guy in front of him with a strange expression on his face. /Tendo Dojo huh? This guy a martial artist/ "sorry, can't help ya bud. You a martial artist?"

"Yeah, you can say that. I need to get to Akane"

"Akane? What's that? A food or something? A technique? Your woman?" Koga asked. /This dude a nut, he can't even find his woman's house! Then again, I don't even know where Kagome lives/

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF AKANE LIKE THAT! DIE!" Ryoga charged towards Koga. Koga growled and moved out of the way missing the blow.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing! You gonna knock someone's head off!" /This guys' strong! His battle aura's off the roof/ Koga, who would normally take this guy on, decided to just make peace, he didn't have time for this but for Koga, making peace meant running away.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU COWARD!"

Ryoga began chasing Koga throughout the park trying to hit him but missing. Koga ran until he reached the edge of the lake, a smirk on his lips /I'll just let this nut fall into the lake and I'll be on my way/ "Hey buddy! Over here!"

Ryoga turned to Koga and began charging towards him. As soon as Ryoga got close, Koga leapt from his spot and Ryoga fell into the lake. Koga went to check if the guy was gone and he found no trace of him. He went to the edge and instead of finding the nut (Ryoga), there was a little black pig.

"What the?"

Koga picked up the pig. "Bwee! Bwee!" the pig was trying to swipe Koga's face. He also noticed that the pig was wearing a yellow and black bandana in it's neck. /That looks like the one on the nut's head...wait a minute.../

"Nut job? (hee hee) is that you?"

Chan stopped squirming and glared but nodded. Koga's eyes widened.

"You're not a demon, you're just a nut that doesn't know where his girlfriend lives and turns into a pig! Boy aren't you unlucky! Can you change back?"

Chan escaped Koga's hold, took a stick and began writing "Hot Water" in the soil. Koga read it and began to look for hot water.

Once that was over with, Koga poured the water on

Chan and changed back to the the nut (and fully clothed!), Ryoga. "How'd you do that?" Koga asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I really need to get to Akane"

"Who is this Akane person anyway?" Koga asked. Ryoga began to stutter.

"Sh Sh She's... ah...ah..."

Koga smirked. "I get it, you like her but she ain't yours. Am I right?"

Ryoga's face changed "yea... all because of Ranma Saotome... RANMA I'LL KILL YOU!" Ryoga clenched his fists and slammed them on the ground. Koga patted him on the back.

"Yea, I know ya feel, my woman is with mutt-face. You're not alone bud"

Ryoga calmed down a bit. "Thanks. Why do you want her so bad?" he asked.

"She's my woman, that's that. She would be with me now if it wasn't for Inuyasha, 'Bout you? Why do you like this Akane woman?"

"Well...ah, like what you said, I...uh..." Koga could see this guy struggling so he just let him off the hook. "don't need to answer, I get it"

"Oh. Thanks for helping me but I gotta go so see ya around" Ryoga got up and began to walk away.

"Hey bud! I didn't get your name!" Koga asked. Ryoga turned around and answered. The name clicked in Koga's head.

"I knew you looked familiar! It's me! Koga! Your cousin from your dad's side? remember? Last time I saw you, you had that happy face on your stomach!"

THE END

Bet you guys didn't expect that huh? N e wayz, running out of ideas, I need suggestions. Inuyasha and Ranma maybe? Let me know!


End file.
